What Goes With Bubblegum?
by UnderInfinity
Summary: Some oneshots that will be about Gogo Tomago with different characters. Rating may change later on, depending on what I feel like writing.
1. Tomadashi

_**#1: Coffee**_

**_Pairing: _**_Tomadashi (Tadashi and Gogo Tomago)_

**_A/N: _**_ An AU Where Tadashi doesn't die because I have grown too attached to him and all of the characters._

* * *

><p>Gogo was sitting by the desk in the library, doing the essay Mr. Buzzworth assigned. She should have done it long before the paper was due, but procrastinated on it and now is rushing to get it done.<p>

She was listening to music until someone pulled her earphones out. She looked up, and there stood Tadashi, wearing his signature baseball cap.

"So I am guessing you didn't start the essay that is due tomorrow," said Tadashi.

"Shut up Hamada," said Gogo with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Why don't I stay here with you?" asked Tadashi while pulling out another chair to sit down next to her.

"Don't you have anything else to do, like building new invention or something?"

"Well I do, but I want to stay here with you." He replied with a smile.

She knew she couldn't say no to him, so she gave in.

"Fine, you can stay here but you have to get… "before Gogo could finish her sentence, Tadashi handed her a coffee cup.

"I figured you would want one, so I went back to Aunt Cass's coffee shop to get you this," He said.

"You know me so well," she said as she accepted the coffee.

"Well I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't know what my girlfriend likes." He gave her a small smile and took out a book.

"You are such a dork," she said with a small smile and went back to working on her assignment.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first story, and honestly I know I am not a very good writer. But I will write more, in order to improve. Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	2. Hirgo

_**#2: Height**_

_Pairing: __Hirgo (Hiro and Gogo Tomago)_

_A/N: __ Takes place about 5 years after Tadashi's death_

_Type: __**Romance**__/Friendship_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at SFIT. All the students were rushing to class or running around the lab to make ideas come to life. So it was expected that no one noticed the small, Korean girl trying to reach for the tool box.<p>

"Ugh, you would think they would have step stools or something" exclaimed Gogo.

Suddenly Gogo felt a presence behind her, grabbing the tool box.

"You could have asked for help" said Hiro.

"Why bother, they are all to busy with their projects"

Gogo grabbed the tool box from Hiro and started to work on her new project.

"Whats this" asked Hiro.

"Power Gloves" stated Gogo

"What are 'Power Gloves'" questioned Hiro

"Just something from a game I played" replied Gogo

After a few more moments of silence, Hiro spoke up.

"Gogo can I ask you a question"

"Mmhm"

"wouldyouliketogoseeamoviewithme"

"Hiro I don't understand what you are saying"

"Would you like to go see a movie with me"

Gogo stopped working at looked at Hiro. She could tell that he was embarrassed. He was looking down at his sneakers, and was blushing furiously.

"What time is the movie"

Hiro shot his head up and immediately broke out into a grin.

"Seven o'clock "

"Cool, it's a date"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhh, sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. I just figured out how I could edit my draft on my new laptop. I am going to try to post more on fanfiction this year. Along with juggling my schoolwork. Anyway, thanks for reading this oneshot. Have a nice day :D <strong>_

_**P.S the Power Gloves were form the game The Story Of My Uncle**_


	3. Fredgo

_**#3: Mario Kart**_

_Pairing: __Fredgo (Fred and Gogo Tomago)_

_A/N:_ ( ' v ' )

_Type: __**Romance**__/Friendship_

* * *

><p>"Booyah, another win for me!" yelled Fred.<p>

"Ugh, I don't understand, why can't I never win?! "exclaimed Gogo as she threw her controller down.

It didn't make sense, Gogo was able to win everything when it came to speed. So why could she never beat him at Mario Kart!

"Uh, babe are you okay?" asked Fred.

Gogo mumbled a few words, and continued to stew her frustrations.

Fred went over and pulled her close.

"Awh, Gogo it's okay. I've played this longer than you have."

Gogo sighed, "It's just stupid that I can outspeed everyone and everything in real life. But I can't beat you in a stupid game on racing!"

Fred looked at her and smiled.

"What." said Gogo.

"How about we go GoCart racing this Saturday. You can cream me as many times as you want, and we can get some food right after."

Gogo thought for a moment and smiled, "I would like that."

"Cool, it's a date."

* * *

><p>Ahh sorry, I haven't posted anything in a while. Got super hung up on schoolwork and club activites. But here is chapter 3 of "What Goes With Bubblegum". As requested by <strong>HeartAngel1796<strong>, this chapter was a Fredgo one.


	4. Wasago

_**#4: Baking**_

_Pairing:__**WasaGo**__ (Wasabi and Gogo Tomago)_

_A/N: Geez I take a long time to write fics._

_Type: __**Romance**__/Friendship_

* * *

><p>"Gogo this is terrible!" exclaimed Wasabi as he paced back and forth in the kitchen.<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Gogo from the living room.

"You know the cake we are in charge of for Hiro's surprise party?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the recipe we have calls for 4 eggs not 3, and we don't have 4 eggs!" exclaimed Wasabi, pointing to the recipe in his hands.

Gogo rolled her eyes as she walked over Wasabi and took the recipe from his hands.

"We don't need a recipe to make a cake, we can just wing It." said Gogo as she ripped the recipe in her hands.

"What do you mean wing it?! The party is in 3 hours, 24 minutes, and 15 seconds! We can't wing it! "

"Wasabi, listen to me. We don't have time to go to the store and by the ingredients. So just trust me, okay? "

Wasabi sighed and calmed down. "Yeah, I trust you"

"Good now wait in the living room, I got this"

"Uh, are you sure you don't want me to help you. I mean I can – "

"Wasabi!"

"Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>I thought of this one day when I was about to go to sleep, it feels so good to write it out. But this is a WasaGo one. The next one will be a HoneyGo one and the one after that would be the whole group. So plan to write fics in this order:<p>

TomaDashi – Hirgo – Fredgo – WasaGo – HoneyGo – Group Fic

Thanks for reading!


	5. Hongo

_**#4: Frenzy**_

_Pairing: __Hongo (Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago)_

_Summary:__ We all had days like this right? No? Just me?_

_A/N: I Had Serious Writers Block For Months Now, Wow…._

_Type: __**Romance**__/__Friendship_

* * *

><p>"Just one more tweak-". Gogo was in SFIT Labs tweaking her latest project for robotics, she pulled an all-nighter for it and is currently sleep-deprived with large doses of caffeine flowing through her body.<p>

"-and done! Finally I can get some re-"

"Gogo!"

Gogo jumped a bit as she saw her girlfriend sprinting towards her. As she looked closer she looked quite panicked and was going to break down any moment.

"Whoa, Honey calm down." said Gogo "What wrong?"

Honey Lemon took a few deep breaths and said

"Well you know that project I was working on, when I went to class today I saw that someone else had turned in my experiment! Well not mine because the one I have in my bag is mine, but someone handed in my idea! I know they stole my idea because I couldn't find my notebook with all the plans at all and it's usually in my bag! " exclaimed Honey.

Gogo listened to Honey and suppressed all the anger she felt towards the project stealer. She proceeded to comfort Honey until she completely calmed down.

"How about we have a chat with the 'idea burglar' and see if they can 'fess up to their crimes. Afterward, we can all go together to your professor and explain the situation. Okay?"

Honey look relieved and nodded her head in response.

As they left Honey looked at Gogo and said

"I'm sorry for venting this all out on you even though you had a rough night."

Gogo softly smiled and said

"Don't be, it's my duty to be there for you when you are having trouble."

They then held each other's hand and proceeded on their plan for justice.

* * *

><p>Woot, its been awhile since I last updated. Ahhh I hope you guys enjoy this one!<p> 


End file.
